To be sure
by NancyMay
Summary: In which Jean gets a nasty shock and then another not quite so nasty one, and Lucien finds himself in another state.
1. Chapter 1

Jean looked up at the kitchen clock, Lucien would be back soon for dinner. He had no ongoing cases at the morgue and he had only one house call to make. She put the plates on the table and started to lay the cutlery out ready, when there was a knock at the door.

'Coming!' She called, brightly taking her apron off on her way out of the kitchen and throwing it over the hatch.

Opening the door she saw two men, one a uniformed police officer she did not know and the other plain clothed.

'Good afternoon,' she greeted them, pleasantly, 'how can I help?'

'Mrs Beazley?' Questioned the plain clothed man.

'I was. Mrs Blake now.' She smiled.

'Detective Sergeant Saunders, this is Constable Wood.' He introduced them, 'may we come in?'

'Er, yes.' She became wary, they had called her Mrs Beazley and now they wanted to come in.

'Is there anyone else here?' Saunders asked.

'My husband, Dr Blake, is due back any moment.' She showed them into the living room.

'Perhaps we should wait.' Saunders said, seriously, a flash of disappointment across his face.

'What's happened?' She was worried now, was it one of the boys? Before she could ask she heard Lucien come through the door and call,

'Jean, I'm back!' He rounded the corner and stopped. 'Oh, hello.'

Saunders and Wood stood up and introduced themselves.

'What can I do for you, gentlemen?' Lucien asked, sitting next to Jean.

'Actually, sir,' Saunders said, 'it's your wife we're here to see.' He turned to Jean,

'Mrs Blake you have a son, Jack?'

'Yes.' Jean reached for Lucien's hand and gripped it tight.

'I'm sorry, Mrs Blake,' as he spoke the colour drained from her face, 'we have found him, in Broken Hill, he was beaten to death.'

The room spun round as Jean started to slide off the couch, only to be caught by her husband and lifted back and laid down on it. Lucien looked up,

'Are you sure it's him?' He asked as he tended to his wife.

'That's the name in the wallet he was carrying. His face was badly damaged, but we are sure.' Wood passed the wallet over, it contained a driving license in the name of Jack Beazley but no cash. A letter from Jean was folded neatly with it, one she had written to wish him Happy Birthday.

Jean stirred back to consciousness and moaned.

'I want to see him.' She whispered, tears starting to fall.

'Mrs Blake...'

'He's my son.' She continued, stubbornly. 'I need to see him.'

'We can arrange it, but I have to warn you...' Saunders said, sympathetically. 'Do you know what he was doing in Broken Hill?'

'Working,' Jean sniffed and tried to regain her composure, 'on a sheep farm.'

'Right. I am sorry, Mrs Blake.' Saunders repeated.

'I'll arrange for us to get there.' Lucien said, 'Train and fly will be quickest.'

'Lucien,' Jean whispered.

'It's alright, my dear.' He said gently. 'Leave it to me.' He saw the officers out and said he would contact them when they arrived.

Back in the living room Jean sat staring into space, Jack, dead? It must be a mistake, it had to be! Lucien looked at her and his heart broke, no matter what their differences were she and Jack were mother and son, and that bond could never be broken. He went and poured her a whisky, not her usual tipple but when she was upset she had been known to indulge.

She looked up at him and then at the glass, 'Lucien, it must be a mistake. They said his face...' She couldn't bear to think of her son's handsome features damaged, even if he did use them to get the girls.

'Well, we'll see.' He said, sitting beside her and putting her hand round the glass. 'I'm going to book the train and flight, it's a bit of a trek, tiring. Then I'll tell Matthew I'm not available for a week, at least.'

'I suppose I'd better pack.' She inhaled deeply and drank the whisky, coughing as it went down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey was long and tedious, Jean tried so hard not to cry in public but there were times she couldn't help it. Lucien sat with his arm round her at all times, occasionally kissing her head. There was nothing he could say to comfort her so he just kept her close. She slept on the flight, exhausted. Lucien didn't really want her to see Jack and was going to suggest he do it, confirm it was Jack. A beaten face and an empty wallet was not enough proof for him and he had asked Jean if there was another identifying mark should it be necessary.

'He has a scar on his left shoulder blade.' She gave a small smile, 'he jumped out of a tree and fell badly. He ended up with a tear in his skin, it's about four inches long and shaped like a dog leg. But, Lucien, he's my son, I need to see him, **I need to be sure.** '

'Sounds like Jack.' He had said, 'always into mischief.'

'Oh yes.' She had told him tales of Jack's misadventures over their time together.

They took a taxi to the police station to meet Saunders and Wood who were handling the case. Lucien paid the fare and took their suitcase as they went to let them know they had arrived. While they waited to be taken to the morgue they noticed how busy the station was, with comings and goings, either that or there had been a crime wave! Jean held Lucien's hand all the time as if to reassure herself she was really sitting waiting in a police station when suddenly Lucien leapt up. Jean had her back to the door and could only assume that Saunders or Wood had arrived. He let go of Jean's hand,

'Bloody hell!' He exclaimed, 'Jack!'

Jean's head whipped round as she heard her 'dead' son's voice,

'Doc, what're you doing here?' Jack was not overjoyed to see Blake, given their last meeting, but when he looked past him he gasped to see his mother's tear streaked face, 'Mum!'

She jumped up and flung her arms round him, 'Jack, is it really you?' She stood back as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming, 'They told me you were dead. Beaten to death.'

'How..?' Jack scratched his head as his mother wrapped her arms round him again.

Lucien guided them back to the bench seat, 'They found a body and your wallet was in his pocket. They only found your mother because of the letter in it. His face is badly beaten so I suppose they only had that to go on.'

'I reported my wallet stolen last week.' Jack put his arm round Jean, 'I was coming to see if there was any news.'

Lucien's face darkened, 'So if they'd checked first then your mother would not have had to go through this.'

Wood arrived to greet them. Jean leapt up her brow creased with fury,

'You bloody idiots!' She screamed, 'you stupid incompetent fools. Call yourself police officers, and, where is he 'Detective' Saunders?'

Woods eyes widened with astonishment and he tried to speak.

'This is my son!' She wasn't going to stop, Jack and Lucien sat back and folded their arms, they knew when to keep quiet, 'alive and well, as you can see! His wallet was reported stolen, even in a place like Ballarat that would be common knowledge in the station. All you had to check was lost property reports. Now some other poor woman has to identify her son's body, or his wife.'

'Mrs Blake...' Wood didn't know how to start, but Saunders came to the front desk. He had heard Jean's rant and had tried to think of something to say before he spoke to her.

'Mrs Blake...' but he got no further, either.

'Call yourself a detective?' She exploded at him, 'I know junior constables that have more idea than you! Basic policing, that's all it was. Do you have any idea of the hell I've been through? Do you even care? To be told your son is dead, murdered!'

'I can only apologise,' he murmured in a small voice, she was right, it was a complete screw up.

'Apologise! Apologise!' Jean was, at last, lost for words. Lucien stood up, knowing that now it was safe for him to intervene.

'I'd like to see the body,' he said, firmly, 'I am a police surgeon. I would also like to speak to your pathologist, your superior officer and the officers who found the body.' He was not going to stand any nonsense. He turned to Jack and Jean.

'Jack, would you take your mother over to the hotel and book us in, please.' He smiled, 'I'll join you later.' Jack nodded and started to escort his mother out, 'Jack,' Lucien called, 'Good to see you, alive and well.'

'Ta Doc.' He grinned and headed out with his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien strode into the mortuary. He hadn't said anything to the officers who had put his wife through the worst hell imaginable, if they'd been Matthew's men he'd have had them demoted to traffic duty for the rest of their days. Saunders hadn't even looked particularly sorry when he'd offered his apology to Jean.

He was introduced to the surgeon, a local man who doubled his position as GP with police surgeon duties, much as Lucien did. The man before him looked careworn and uninterested in the case. He had done the autopsy on the body but that was where his involvement ended, as far as he was concerned. He wheeled out the body and left Lucien to it with his pathologist, a doctor from the hospital with a little more interest.

'So where was he found?' Lucien asked.

'Behind the pub.' the pathologist read from the notes, 'between two bins.'

'Hidden, a deliberate act.' Lucien started to examine the body, the pathologist watched him. He was impressed with the care this new doctor took.

'It looks like he was purposefully beaten about the face to hide his identity.' The pathologist observed.

'Quite possibly, er...' Lucien looked at the man, 'I'm sorry, we weren't introduced, I'm Dr Lucien Blake, Ballarat Police Surgeon.' He smiled.

'Oh, er, yes. Pleased to meet you.' His colleague returned the smile, 'Dr James Harvey.'

'Well, I shan't forget your name,' Lucien laughed, 'the pathologist I usually work with is Dr Alice Harvey, not related are you?'

'I don't think so.' James replied.

They got to work. Lucien opened up the body again after an external examination yielded nothing more than he already knew. As usual he wanted to know the exact cause of death, the other surgeon had just stated death was due to a beating. But Lucien wanted to know exactly which blow had killed him. In the end he had a choice of two, either the blow to the back of the head, where he had obviously been thrown against the wall flattening the skull or the rib that had pierced his heart. He was fairly sure that both had happened almost simultaneously. The next thing to look at was the blood samples and toxicology report. He had not been drinking, and there was no sign of any drugs in his system but the level of lead in his system was high. The chances were he was an itinerant, working in the lead mines. Lucien asked to see the clothes he was wearing. He and James examined every inch of the shirt and trousers. Lucien took a magnifying glass and peered at a mark on the chest area; he waved James over,

'See here,' He pointed to the mark, 'what do you make of that?'

'Looks like a hand print,' he mused, 'or at least part of one.' James looked at him, 'pushed, hard; very hard; into the wall, smashing his skull and a final kick? to the chest to break the ribs.'

'Exactly right.' Lucien agreed, 'but who did it?'

'Ay, there's the rub.' James pondered.

'Hamlet,' Lucien noted, 'the soliloquy.'

James smiled, his hobby was Shakespeare, listening to and reading the plays and poetry of the bard.

'Now what?' James asked.

'It's up to the police to do their job.' Lucien removed his white coat, 'ours is done.'

'Well after this fiasco, and it isn't the first, do you really think it can be left to this shower?' James was frank in his assessment of the local officers.

Lucien did not comment, Broken Hill was not in his jurisdiction, it was up to the New South Wales commissioner. In fact there would probably be hell to pay when they found out that a Police Surgeon from a Victorian station had meddled in their case.

'James,' he turned to the pathologist, 'you will have to call it in. I'm not authorised to do any of what I have done today, but my wife has had to live for two days with the thought that her son had been murdered. That is not an acceptable situation, it is sloppy police work.'

Lucien put his jacket on.

'You say this isn't the first such eventuality?' He stopped at the door.

'No,' James also took off his white coat, 'there was another case last month. Saunders was officer in charge. A lad beaten up and left by the mine. His family weren't found, buried in a pauper's grave and the case closed.'

'James,' Lucien grinned, 'join us for dinner.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'How are you, Jack?' Jean asked as he walked with her to the hotel.

'Well,' he grinned, his familiar cheeky grin, 'for a dead man, surprisingly well.'

She batted at him with her hand, 'Don't be silly.'

'I'm fine, mum, really.' He pulled her hand through his arm, 'you?'

'Very well, now.' She smiled.

'Happy?'

'Oh Jack.' She positively beamed, 'I am so happy, for the first time for so long.' She stopped and turned to face him, 'please, Jack, Lucien...'

'Did what he had to do,' Jack looked at her, 'I did myself no favours, mum, I realise that, now.'

'So you will visit?' She looked hopeful, 'and dine with us tonight?' Her face pleaded with him.

'I'd love to.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien found his wife having tea in the lounge with her son. He was delighted to see she was chatting happily with Jack, over tea.

'Hello you two.' He bent to kiss Jean.

'Lucien,' She smiled, 'at last. You're not on your own patch you know.'

'You're quite right, my dear.' he agreed, winking at Jack. 'But this, apparently, isn't the first time this has happened.' He turned,

'This is James Harvey, no relation we think, he's the pathologist.' He introduced the man standing a little away from them.

'I must apologise for my husband,' Jean smiled at the young man, 'he's a bit like a terrier, worries everything and can't resist a puzzle.'

James smiled and sat opposite Jean, 'Actually, Mrs Blake, I'm glad he's here. I've been concerned about some cases that seem to be pushed aside, covered even.'

'Well if anyone's going to get to the bottom of things, it'll be the doc.' Said Jack, and everyone stared at him, 'he won't stop until he gets the answer.'

'Really?' James grinned, 'just the chap I could do with.'

'Yep,' Jack smiled, 'even accused me, once.'

'Jack I...' Lucien stuttered, embarrassed.

'He's a little more thoughtful, these days.' Jean smiled and squeezed her husband's hand.

'Er, right.' James looked confused.

'Long story,' Lucien smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner turned out to be more amusing than Lucien thought. James had plenty of stories of cases and life in Broken Hill. Although life in Broken Hill wasn't that exciting. Jean put her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. She hadn't slept properly since the visit of Saunders and Wood and it was catching up with her.

'I'm sorry, gentlemen.' she smiled, 'I'm afraid the past few days has caught up with me.' She slid her chair back and stood up, the men followed suit.

'Goodnight, mum.' Jack kissed her cheek.

'Goodnight, Mrs Blake.' James smiled and shook her hand.

Lucien leaned to her and took her arm, 'I'll be up shortly, sweetheart,' he whispered, and he, too, kissed her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were at breakfast the next morning when the waiter came over with a note for Lucien. He read it in silence then looked at Jean.

'Looks like you might get to spend some time with Jack.' He passed the note to her. It was a record of a message from the New South Wales commissioner. He had had a call from James Harvey the night before and had asked Lucien to take the case. There was a number for him to ring to discuss details.

'Looks like someone's been checking up on you, darling' she smiled. 'But surely they should be sending in some independent police, not a police surgeon?'

'Mm...' Lucien looked thoughtful. 'Will you be alright for a moment, while I go and make the call?'

'I'll be fine. Pass the newspaper.' She poured herself some more tea and watched him go to see if he could use the hotel phone. She had finished reading the paper, as James had said, it was a quiet town.

'I'm not going to be on my own,' Lucien sat down opposite her, 'Charlie and Ned are coming to investigate. The commissioner is an old friend of Matthew's, he rang him...'

'...and the rest is history.' Jean laughed. 'Well they won't be here until tonight. Do we need to book their rooms?'

'Yes, I'm going to see James.' He grinned at her.

'Lucien, you might need this.' She handed him Jack's wallet, 'Saunders gave it to me when he came to the house.'

'It'll be covered in fingerprints, yours included.' He held out his handkerchief. 'I'll have to take them for elimination purposes.'

'Of course. I don't want preferential treatment.'

'...and Jack's.' At this he looked thoughtful.

'He'll understand, after all you don't want a set of unidentified prints, and surely you'll be taking Saunders' and Wood's.' Jean smiled gently at him, she understood his reticence at this.

'True.' He stood up and extended his hand to her. 'I'm afraid I'll have to leave you to your own devices. I'll see you here for lunch.'

'Alright, I'll book rooms for the boys, shall I?' She took his hand.

'Please.' He kissed her cheek and left her to do the bookings and then entertain herself for the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what is going on in Broken Hill? What was supposed to be a short story has grown legs, again!


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take Jean long to book a couple of rooms for Ned and Charlie, so she went back up to her room to make sure her makeup was tidy and collect her coat. She looked in the mirror and decided she needed to touch up her lipstick. She reached for her makeup bag but it wasn't where she left it. Jean was a creature of habit and she always left her makeup on the right hand side of the dressing table, wherever she was, but now it was on the left. The maid hadn't been in, the bed covers were still folded down as she had left them. A shiver ran down her back, someone had been looking through their things. She sat on the stool and thought about what she should do. She could go and tell Lucien, but he would be busy. While she was thinking about this there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see the maid who asked if she could do the room.

'Could you leave it, please.' Jean smiled.

'Oh madam,' the young girl looked wide eyed, 'I've got to do all the rooms.'

'I won't tell,' Jean said. 'It's rather important that it is left exactly as it is.'

The girl still wasn't convinced.

'My husband is with the police.' Jean didn't want to tell her she thought someone had been through their things.

'There were two other policemen here this morning.' The girl offered, 'is something going on?'

'Who were they?' Jean asked gently.

'Oh, it was Mr Saunders. He's always here.' The girl brightened, she liked a bit of gossip. 'I think he's seeing the manager's wife.' She looked around and nodded knowingly. 'Wood was here too,' she grinned, 'he's always with Saunders.'

'I see.' Jean reached into her handbag for her purse, 'thank you.' She handed the girl some coins, 'you won't tell anyone else, except my husband, will you.' The girl looked at the sizeable tip and grinned.

'Anything you want to know, madam. You just ask for me, Maria.' Maria tapped the side of her nose and left.

Jean closed the door and made the bed herself but didn't touch anything else.

She looked in the mirror again, the lipstick she carried in her handbag at all times would do.

Locking the door she went to see what Broken Hill had to offer, and bumped straight into Jack.

'Mornin' mum.' He grinned. 'Thought you might like some company while the doc's occupied.'

'Jack!' She tiptoed up and kissed him, 'what about work?'

'I'm allowed some time off, so I just said you'd come into town on business,' He took her arm, 'the boss said lads must look after their mums and told me to take the time.'

'Does he know about your wallet being stolen?' She asked as they started to wander away from the hotel.

'Yes, he said it might be one of the miners,' Jack looked at her, 'they come into town, work for a while then get out of town. There's usually a spate of minor thefts at the time.'

'Interesting,' mused Jean.

'Isn't it.' He twinkled.

'Who investigates them?' She asked.

'Why do you want to know?' He was surprised at her question, 'Are you helping the doc?'

'Maybe, but come on Jack, what can you tell me?'

'Give you three guesses.' Jack sat her down on a nearby bench.

'Saunders?' She sighed, 'I think someone's been looking through our things.' She told him what she had noticed in their room and the conversation with Maria.

'He's a sneaky bugger.' Jack agreed. 'Honestly, mum, he couldn't detect his way out of a paper bag.'

'Hmm.' She sat in thought, 'I'll be glad when Charlie and Ned get here. I don't like Lucien on a long leash, he's bound to do something rash.'

'Not changed then,' Jack surmised.

'He has, but this kind of thing, when it impacts on family, or any family, come to that, makes him angry.' Jean turned to her son, 'has Saunders got anything against you.'

'Apart from my good looks and devastating personality? No, least I don't think so.' He grinned at her.

'Jack, don't be silly.' She batted at his shoulder, 'you know what I mean. Have you stolen his girlfriend, beaten him at a game?' She suggested, 'beaten him in a race?' She raised her eyebrows.

'No I haven't and, mum, I don't date married women.' Jack assured her, 'Saunders is 'playing' with the hotel manager's wife. On that Maria was right.'

'I'm glad to hear it, that you don't date married women.' Jean leaned against the back of the bench and sighed.

'I expect you have learned a lot about the people round here,' Jean turned to him, inviting gossip.

'I'm surprised at you, mum.' He furrowed his brow, 'you've been on the receiving end...'

'I'm not after tittle-tattle, I want the truth about people like Saunders, Wood, the hotel manager.' She explained. 'I'm beginning to wonder if it isn't something more than petty theft by itinerant miners. How many of the bodies are claimed by family?'

'I bet James can tell you that.' Jack put forward the idea that James could easily find out more now he was working with Lucien.

'Mmm...' Jean tipped her head in thought, the way that Lucien liked so much, 'lunch might be more interesting than usual. You will join us, won't you?'

'Are you trying to make sure I'm eating properly?' He teased, 'but yes, I'd be happy to.'

'You don't look starved to me, The life here obviously suits you.' And indeed Jack looked fit and healthy, lightly tanned, and well fed.

'Yeah, it's not bad. I don't plan on being here forever, but I won't move on until the time is right.' He put his arm round her shoulders and gave her a little hug. She smiled back at him, perhaps he was growing up at last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch was indeed interesting. James was in the habit of taking photographs of unclaimed bodies, but try as he might he could never get them published in the paper. Every time he would take the picture over to the offices of the Barrier Daily Truth, the local paper, give them a little information and ask if anyone knew the subject. Every time it was accepted then it was never published. James had asked why and he had just been told it was not in the public's interest. He was on the verge of nailing posters onto lamp posts. He couldn't understand why the pictures were accepted and then not published. He was never told that there was no news in a dead body when he handed them in.

'You need a 'Rose'.' Lucien declared, 'she'd get them published.'

'Rose?' James asked, looking confused. What did a flower have to do with it.

'Rose is one of the reporters and photographers on our paper,' Jean supplied, 'she would find this interesting and would probably publish and help solve the puzzle. She and Lucien trade insults and information.'

The photographs were spread out over the table. Jack slipped one out and stared at it. He scratched his head and tapped the table with his fingers.

'I know this feller.' He muttered, 'he was up on the farm for a while. We thought he'd just had enough and cleared out.'

'Can you remember his name?' Lucien asked.

Jack stared at the face, then at the ears, then back to the face, all the while thinking, racking his brains. It had been a while.

'Sid,' He declared, 'we called him 'Sid', because he came from Sydney, least that's what he told us.'

'Right, that one needs to go on a Sydney paper.' Lucien slapped his hands down on the table, 'now, are there any more you recognise?'

Jack grinned and set too, examining each photograph, putting those he really had no idea to one side and those he had a faint recollection of in another. Some he admitted he had only seen in the pub, but Lucien said that was fine, they could take them over there later and see if anyone else could put names to faces.

'Hadn't we better wait for Charlie and Ned, dear.' Jean touched his arm, they'll be here before the pub closes and uniforms might be a good idea.'

'Of course, your quite right, Jean.' He smiled tenderly at her, 'getting a little ahead of myself, aren't I?'

'Just a little over enthusiastic,' she returned the smile.

Jack watched this little scene play out, it was a long time since he had seen his mother so happy and in love, and he knew it was all down to Doctor Blake.

Jack was able to identify a further four of the faces, all by their nicknames, which were mainly due to where they were from. So the photographs were sent to the papers of their home towns with a note telling the stories.

There was a much larger pile of photographs that had to be shown about the town, and the pub would be where they would start, that evening.

'Lucien,' Jean had been thinking over what had happened that morning, 'do you think it would be worthwhile showing these to Maria. '

He looked confused, she hadn't had the opportunity to speak to him about what she had found in their room.

'Maria?'

'The maid.' Jean told him about her discovery and his face darkened.

'You could be right.' He looked annoyed that someone had looked in their room without their permission. 'Did you touch your bag?'

'No, all I did was make the bed, so Maria wouldn't get into trouble.' She looked at him for approval she had done the right thing.

'Good.' He smiled, 'we'll get Charlie to test for fingerprints later.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Until Charlie and Ned arrived there was little if anything Lucien could do. He couldn't get hold of case files, nor could James. Jack took Jean to see the area he worked in, how wide and open the space was and she saw a light in his eyes she only saw when he was up to mischief as a child. Now the light was for an occupation he obviously loved, once a farm boy, always a farm boy. His boss came by the car and he introduced her.

'Good lad you've got here, Mrs Blake.' He complimented her, 'couldn't run the place without him.'

'I'm so glad, he seems settled.' Jean smiled, she felt she didn't have to worry about him as much, any more. She was invited up to the house to meet the missus and share a cuppa, an offer she gratefully accepted, it was rather hot.

She spent a happy hour with them, Jack showed the photographs and asked if he had any contact information that they could use.

'Wondered where the bludgers had gone.' The boss mused, 'trouble with blow-ins is they work for cash, enough to get them further on to wherever then they skedaddle out of here.' He stood up, 'I'll go and see if I've got any paperwork for them. Usually take a name and home town.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Jack headed back into town with the extra information supplied by Jack's boss.

Back at the hotel two familiar uniformed officers were sitting having a cuppa in the hotel lounge. Jean grinned, they must have travelled overnight and much of the day to get there. They stood up as they saw Mrs Blake enter,

'Hello, boys.' Jean smiled, 'good journey?'

'Long.' Charlie smiled, and even managed a civil nod at Jack. 'We've booked in and freshened up, just wondering where everyone was.'

'Jack took me up to the farm and we managed to get some extra information on two of the bodies, Lucien is wandering about somewhere with the pathologist, James.'

'So, what've we got?' Ned asked, he was still reeling from the shock of being asked to go to another town, never mind another state, to investigate possible police corruption. He usually got traffic duty or missing kids.

'Unidentified dead bodies, quick case closures.' Jean told them. 'No real detection done.'

'Right.' Ned looked surprised, 'but surely you want to do it right, for the families?'

'You'd think.' Agreed Jack. 'But the copper in charge is more interested in looking good than doing good.'

'Well you are going over to the pub tonight to show some photographs,' Jean said.

'I'll keep you company, mum.' Jack touched her arm, 'it's not the type of pub you'd like and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be seen with the police.'

'Thank you dear.' Jean smiled, she had wondered what she was going to do on her own for the evening.

'Well,' Charlie stood up, 'I have a letter here from the Commissioner which authorises me to look at the case files, so we're going over to the station. We'll meet you here afterwards.'

'Where are you going to work?' Jean asked, thinking it would be awkward for them to work in the station.

'Well normally work like this is investigated in a secure office,' Charlie agreed, 'so we're going to take over an office during the day and bring any sensitive material with us, at night.'

'Can you do that?' Jack raised his eyebrows.

'Given the ease with which I was able to get an incriminating photograph about a certain Superintendant in Ballarat,' Charlie remembered the night he found the picture of Munro in his office, 'I think I'd better.'

'Good luck.' Jean whispered as the two left. She sat back in her chair and sighed.

'This is going to take a while, isn't it?' Jack noted.

'Probably.' Jean sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James had taken Lucien round the town and shown him some of the places the bodies had been found. Each site was behind a pub or down a dark alley, and each body was well hidden. All had empty wallets, some with identifying photographs or letters in them, and all were buried without the families coming to identify them. Lucien remarked that this was probably because of the remoteness of the area or family discord.

'True.' James agreed, 'nobody was as determined as your wife.'

'She lost Jack's father to the war and didn't get the chance to say goodbye to him,' Lucien told him, 'another loss...' He didn't finish the sentence, he would have felt the same if it had been Li.

James noticed the faraway look in his eye.

'So Jack isn't your son?' He asked.

'No,' Lucien admitted, 'Jean and I have both been married before, she has another son, Christopher, he's in the army. I have a daughter in China.'

James just absorbed the information, but said nothing, but deep down it explained why the couple seemed still so much in love.

Lucien turned his attention back to the similarity of all the scenes.

'You know, James,' he ran his hand over his head, 'this looks very much like the same person is involved in all the murders. A serial killer. Always the same injuries, same type of hiding place.'

'I had the same thought, but why?' James turned and looked at him, more and more his respect for Dr Blake grew, the other Dr Harvey was very lucky to be working with such a driven man. 'Most of them were only here to work in the mines or on the farms, itinerants. Harmless, mainly.'

'Perhaps that's the reason.' Lucien thought out loud, 'nobody to care.'

'Except your wife.' James grinned.

'Yes, I bet that was a bit of a shock.' Lucien smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now we have the team together, wonder what's going to happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Lucien watched Jean ready herself for the day and smiled and stretched. His memory of making love to his wife the previous night filled him with desire to do so again.

She turned, as if sensing his thoughts,

'You have a case to deal with.' She grinned, cheekily.

Lucien stuck out his bottom lip. 'I know, but I'd like to investigate you again.' he replied, impudently.

The trip to the pub with Charlie and Ned had yielded little in the way of naming the other bodies. They were just blow ins, having a drink, they paid and were no bother so nobody had spoken to them enough to get to know them. All they had was the case files and they were pretty slim.

Jack was going to take his mother up to the farm again. He decided she needed a new skill. He spent his days in the saddle, riding out over the pasture where the sheep roamed, he wanted her to see how big the farm was but if he suggested she learn to ride she'd have been horrified. Their farm had been a crop farm, the only animals were the dogs to keep the rabbits at bay and the cat, a mouser. He had spoken to the boss's wife and she had said she had a pair of riding breeches Jean could borrow and a pair of boots. Even when she ran the farm, Jean had never worn trousers, of any kind.

Jack picked her up from the hotel, Lucien and the men had gone on to the station, they would see her later.

'Come on, mum.' He offered her his arm, 'I'll show you more of the farm, if that's ok with you.'

'I'd like that, Jack.' She smiled, it would be nice to see more than just the farmhouse, lovely as it was, but she did want to see more of what Jack did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iris waved as they drew up to the house. She and her husband had taken to Jack; initially a bit of a braggart; he had mellowed into a hard working and trustworthy member of the team. Seeing potential in the young man they had promoted him to team leader for the west half of the farm. His team respected him, he was firm and fair, and kept himself not too far apart from them, joining in with recreational activities and buying a round if there had been a good outcome to lambing or selling the animals.

'Jean!' She called, 'good morning'

'Hello, Iris.' Jean grinned back, 'I hope I'm not in the way.'

'Of course not.' Iris smiled, 'Jack said he would like you to see more of the farm.'

'I'm looking forward to it.'

Jack grinned at Iris and took his mother's arm. He needed to see how she was around horses before he got her on one. If she was scared of them which he doubted, it would not be possible and would not be fair. They headed to the stables,

'I'd like you to meet someone,' he said, whistling sharply. The head of a horse appeared over the half door of the stable. Jack went over and took the head in his hand stroking the white flash. 'Mornin' Red,' he spoke low and softly.

'Mum, meet Red, my ride.' He stood to one side, still holding the head by the halter.

'Oh Jack,' Jean gasped, 'he's beautiful.' She reached out slowly and stroked the flash as she had see him do.

Jack unlatched the door and led Red out. He was a good sized bay with a glossy coat. Jean ran her hand down his neck and over his shoulders. He stood patiently as she came closer.

'Do you ride him every day?'

'It's how I get about.' Jack smiled, so far so good.

'You have never ridden before.' Jean wondered how he had become such a horseman in such a short time.

'No, but apparently I'm a natural.' He smirked and she batted his arm. They wandered down past more boxes, Jack leading Red until he came to a box with a grey poking it's nose out to see what was going on. This horse was smaller than Red, and where Red was handsome this grey was pretty.

'Hello, Bess,' Jack stroked this horse and she nuzzled into his hand. 'Oh after sugar are you?' he laughed. 'Mum, in my pocket,' he tipped his head to indicate which side. 'Just one.'

Jean reached in a picked out a lump of sugar.

'Put it on your palm and offer it.' He told her.

Jean looked at him but did as he told her, and Bess delicately took the sugar between her lips. Jean smiled and rubbed the horse's head.

'She's a softy.' Jack whispered, 'very gentle.' He unlatched her door and lead her out by the halter. Looking about he spied a stable boy.

'Tod!' He called, 'Tod! saddle these two please,'

'Ok Mr Jack.' Tod came running over and took the horses.

'Bring 'em round to the house, please.' Jack slapped the lad on the shoulder.

'Will do,' Tod walked off with the horses.

'Come on, mum,' Jack took her arm, 'you can't ride a horse in that skirt.'

'Jack,' she gasped, 'I can't...I've never...' She tried to pull away.

'Never too old to learn.' Jack grinned, 'Bess is gentle, you'll be alright on her. Iris has some breeches and boots for you.'

'But Jack...' she protested.

'Come on,' he smiled, 'no such word as 'can't', remember?'

Jean knew she wasn't going to get away with it, when the boys were small she had always said there was no such word as 'can't'. Now it had come back to bite her!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iris helped Jean to change into the breeches.

'Never worn trousers, before, eh?' She smiled.

'No,' Jean wriggled, it felt strange, the way the material wrapped round her legs, not a feeling she really wanted to get used to.

'You'll get used to 'em.' Iris helped her into the boots and, handing her a hat, took her to meet Jack.

'Well, there's a sight I thought I'd never see.' He chuckled, wondering what Blake would think if he saw his unerringly feminine wife in trousers.

'Behave, or I'm going back to the hotel.' She swatted his backside.

He took her outside where Tod had the two horses. Bess was standing beside a mounting step. Jack helped his mother into the saddle, she was surprised at how easy it was to mount the horse, but she was now worried about staying on. The stirrups were adjusted for her, she was instructed to rest her feet in them and relax. Jack mounted Red and then took hold of a leading rein Tod had thoughtfully added to Bess's bridle and started to lead Jean off.

'Just relax, mum.' he said, 'Bess'll do all the work, straighten your back a little and relax.'

Jean tried, but at first she was more worried about falling off. Jack took her mind off it by pointing out various landmarks, and telling her stories of incidents on the farm and slowly but surely she relaxed and let Bess do the work. Jack pointed to a cluster of trees,

'That's where we're headed,' He smiled.

'Oh.' It didn't look too far away but she had no idea how long they had been riding for.

Jack dismounted then went to help his mother down.

'Take your feet out of the stirrups and shift so you can bring that leg over.' She hesitated, 'go on, I won't let you fall.'

She did as told.

'Now slide off, I'll catch you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The picnic Iris had left for them was delicious, fresh and flavoursome salad and cold meats, bread and cheese, and a flask of cold lemonade. Jean leant back against a tree, completely content.

'It's a good life you have here, Jack,' she turned to him and watched him drain his cup.

'That it is, mum.' He sighed, 'that it is.'

'Once a farm boy?' She smiled.

'Always a farm boy.' he agreed, 'Can't understand what Christopher sees in the army.'

'He seems to be doing well.' Jean noted.

'What about that wife of his?' Jack had never really taken to Ruby, 'how's she coping with the baby?'

'Better, thank goodness.' Jean heaved a sigh of relief. 'I don't think they'll have any more.'

'Really?' Jack was surprised at her comment, 'Why not?'

'Oh please, Jack, she moaned and whined all through her pregnancy and afterwards.' She sat up and twisted round to look at him properly, 'Lucien eventually came to Adelaide and told her to buck her ideas up, she wasn't ill, just lazy. It gave her a bit of a shock but I was glad. Lucien and I wanted to get married and me being in Adelaide was delaying that.'

'I'm glad it worked out for you,' Jack admitted, 'I wasn't sure at first but seeing you two together I know you really will be looked after.'

'So what about you, Jack?' She wondered, with his past record, 'any girl for you around here?'

'Maybe, maybe not,' he grinned, 'but at least here they've got a bit of guts. No fussy little bits of fluff.'

Jean laughed at his description of Ruby, it was rather apt, she thought.

'She'd never cope here,' Jean mused, 'not sure your brother would either.' Somehow she couldn't see Christopher spending his days in the saddle, roaming over the landscape.

Eventually Jack decided they'd better get back, it would take then a good part of the remaining afternoon and his mother would want to bathe before she was taken back to the hotel. He tied the picnic basket to his saddle and helped his mother remount Bess.

'You're a natural, mum,' he observed, 'who'd have thought Jean Blake would ever ride round a sheep station?'

'Well I don't know what would happen if we had to go fast.' Jean smiled but rather pleased at her son's comments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a car at the house when they got back and as Jack led his mother passed the front of the building; Lucien and Charlie came out of the house. Lucien's jaw hit the floor, Jean riding, in trousers! They stopped and she laughed at his incredulous expression.

'Hello, Lucien.' She grinned, 'close your mouth, dear, it's not very becoming.'

He went up to her and held the bridle, patting the animal.

'Jean...' he gasped, 'well I never.'

She brought her leg over as she had done when they stopped for lunch and Lucien reached up to help her down. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. She tipped her head up and allowed him to kiss her properly, in front of everyone there.

'So, I thought Jack was going to take me back to town,' she threaded her arm through his as Tod came to take the horses back to the stables and they went into the house. Jack left them and went to the bunkhouse to wash and change. He'd see them at dinner later.

'Jean,' Lucien stopped and looked at her, 'I don't want you to come back to town. Maria has been keeping me informed and Saunders has been through our room again.'

'Why?' She searched his face for an answer, but he had none. 'I didn't know your were sure it was him before?'

'I wasn't; but Charlie did the fingerprints on your makeup bag and his and yours were the only ones.' Lucien put his arm round her shoulder. 'Iris has kindly offered to put you up here until we can prove what's going on in town.'

'Lucien...' her face had that regretful tone when she knew she would be sleeping alone, something that she hated.

'I need to know you are safe.' Lucien was firm, 'stay here, it won't be long now, we're pretty sure what's happening, but we need to prove it, and then I'll come and get you.'

'Alright,' Jean bit her lip.

'We're staying for dinner anyway, Iris insists.' Lucien smiled and kissed her forehead.

Iris had been watching this exchange and felt for Jean. As he pulled away from her she coughed to announce her presence and went over.

'Enjoy your ride, Jean?' she asked, conversationally.

'Yes, thank you.' Jean smiled.

'Right, well you'll be as stiff as a board tomorrow, if you don't have a bath.' Iris looked up at Lucien, who nodded, 'I'll show you your room and bathroom and leave you to it. Dinner's in an hour.'

Lucien went with her. He didn't relish spending the night apart from his wife, but an hour together would help.

Iris left them after quickly showing Jean where everything was. She had a private bathroom, so she could soak as long as she wanted.

Lucien helped her undress and as he did so she flicked her eyes to the bed. She smiled coyly, they had an hour...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien slipped into the bathroom and started to run Jean's bath, actually they could both get in. They had giggled as they had lain on the bed, Jean said she felt as if she was a naughty teenager with the parents out, or when they were newly married and took advantage of Charlie being out of the house for the morning and no cases.

Lucien massaged her thighs in the bath, but she had to stop him, it was driving her mad with desire and she would be hugely embarrassed if they were late for dinner because they were making love, again.

Lucien watched her finish her makeup and tidy her hair. When he had asked Iris if she could put his wife up for a night, maybe two because he was concerned for her safety, she had told him they were both welcome. He had declined the offer, he had to be in town. As he had packed Jean's case he had slipped in some of his things as well, hoping to get the chance to change his shirt before dinner; so here he sat on the end of the bed, more fragrant than when he had arrived and rather pleased at his foresight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was entertaining. Iris fed all the station hands each night and gave them their breakfasts, too. She had a long table in the kitchen that was laden with meat and vegetables, the dishes were passed round and everybody helped themselves. There was a beer for each of the men and wine or lemonade for Jean and Iris and Annie, who helped Iris with the cooking and cleaning. While Iris and Annie were used to the type of language generally used around the station the men had been warned to cool it that evening, Mrs Blake would not expect to hear swearing at the dinner table.

Jack embarrassed his mother by praising her horsemanship and suggested that maybe the doc might like to try. Lucien didn't look at all impressed with the idea which made Jean laugh and call him a wimp!

Iris refused Jean's help in the kitchen, there was a rota, so she and Lucien went for a walk outside.

'What's going on, Lucien?' Jean asked as they sat down on a wall.

'We think it's Saunders, and possible Wood.' he looked sad, 'he's picking off, what he thinks are, blow-ins, taking the money from their wallets or pockets and pretending to investigate the deaths.'

'But Lucien,' she gasped, 'that's dreadful!'

'All the deaths take place just after the men have been paid, and all the dead have no cash on them.' Lucien explained how they had come to this conclusion,' and have you noticed how well dressed Saunders is, for his rank? Nice suits, nice car. Charlie told me the pay scales and he's spending far more than a Detective Sergeant earns.'

'Well, yes, now you come to say.' Jean pondered these facts, 'Even Matthew would be hard pressed to have a suit that expensive, and he does have a couple of nice ones, for special occasions, like our wedding.'

'Mm...' Lucien agreed. 'I'm sorry, Jean. I can't take the risk that he wouldn't try anything. He made a mistake, thinking you would be too distraught to make the journey from Ballarat to view your son's body.'

'So it's my fault we're here?' She teased.

'Well, I wouldn't say that exactly, but at least I got to see you wearing trousers.' He smiled back.

'For that, you can learn to ride.' She pushed him off the wall.

'Oh no, that's a step too far.' He held out his hands to her.

'Coward.' She stretched up to kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean slept surprisingly well. Lucien did not.

Down in the kitchen at the farm Jean joined everyone for breakfast and then helped Iris and Annie with the day's baking . Much as she had enjoyed the previous day with Jack she was mindful that he had work to do. Iris was quite happy, especially when she turned out to have a good hand with kneading the dough for the bread, and a light touch with pastry. The men helped themselves to bread, cheese and cold meat from a side room during the day, together with home grown fruit and plenty of tea, they were well served. Jack poked his nose in the kitchen when he stopped by for a bite to eat and smiled to see his mother where he was more used to seeing her, doing what she did best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In town, Lucien and Charlie, together with Ned put together their final pieces of the puzzle. Another blow in, a mine worker had been found dead the previous night, his pockets empty and no identification. James did the autopsy with Blake and they found he had died from multiple blows to the face and chest. Not even his mother would recognise the mangled mess they had in front of them.

'Worst I've ever seen, doc.' James sighed, 'this one has definitely had his looks destroyed. Very deliberately, I'd have thought.'

'I agree.' Lucien took his gloves off and signed off the report. They had collected subtle pieces of evidence. A ring mark on the man's chest, a mere scrap of suiting in his hands where he had grabbed his attacker and crucially a fingerprint on the belt buckle of his trousers and blood that did not match their body's. They sent the evidence to Charlie and Ned. Ned was in charge of fingerprints, Charlie looked at the scrap of fabric and then went to Saunders' house. He knew he would not be there so he could have a snoop round. Saunders' pride in his appearance would, Charlie hoped, mean that a damaged suit would be thrown out, so he focussed his attention on the bins. Lucien and James looked at the blood and the blood types of anyone who had got into a ruckus the previous evening. There had been only one fight in the pub. Both the men involved had solved their differences and had no problem providing a spot of blood for analysis. Neither matched.

They were to meet later at the hotel to look at the evidence and Lucien wanted to get the whole thing over and done with so he could take Jean back to Ballarat, a happier woman that when she had left, as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was sitting in the bar nursing a whisky. He'd phoned the farm to let Jean know they had nearly wrapped the case up. Iris sent a message, telling him to get his be-suited bum up to the house for dinner, and to bring the other three with him. Jean phrased it a little more genteelly, but he got the message.

Charlie and Ned arrived, closely followed by James. James had nothing to add but he wanted to be there when they got everything in order before arresting their suspect.

'Well, what have we got?' Lucien leant forward on his chair. 'Ned?'

'Fingerprints on the belt buckle match those of Saunders we took for elimination purposes.' The young officer set down his file.

'Charlie?'

'Found this in Saunders' garbage bin,' he held out a torn suit jacket, 'fabric matches that found in our victim's hand.' That too was placed on the table.

'The blood on the buckle matches that of Detective Sergeant Saunders.' Lucien put his file on the table. They all sat back and looked at each other.

'Well,' Charlie slapped his thighs, 'better go and do my job then.' He stood up and looked at his comrades. 'Not even traffic duty for him.'

'You're not going alone, Charlie.' Lucien stood as did the others, 'after what he did to the last victim.'

'Ok, but I'm the arresting officer.' He warned.

Lucien picked up the evidence and they headed off to the station. Saunders had taken very little notice of Charlie and Ned, they were not interfering in his day to day working, and, as far as he was concerned, were just following a paper trail, checking that the station was run correctly.

Saunders was sitting at his desk chatting to Wood.

'So, another unidentified.' He was saying. 'Pauper's grave.' He banged the papers together and dropped them into a tray on his desk.

'Detective Sergeant Saunders,' Charlie stood in the doorway.

'Sergeant Davies,' Saunders smiled, 'what can I do for you?'

'Detective Sergeant Saunders I am arresting you for the murder and robbery of a number of young men in Broken Hill.' Charlie took out his handcuffs.

Wood gasped.

Saunders' mouth opened and then closed. 'I don't know what you're talking about,' he managed to gulp. 'All the men were blow ins, nobody knew who they were.'

'Well, it depends how hard you try to find out.' Charlie answered, but as he went towards Saunders, Saunders lashed out with his fist and sent Charlie backwards into Lucien. Lucien managed to stay on his feet and kept Charlie that way. Ned stuck his foot out and Saunders tripped. Lucien pushed Charlie aside and landed a left uppercut to Saunders, who fell backwards into Ned's waiting arms. Charlie shook his head and stood over the now prone figure of Saunders, then leant down and put the hand cuffs roughly on him.

'That one, the Beazley boy, I found him.'

'No, you took his wallet when he was at the pub.' Lucien said, 'thinking you could get away with giving another poor lad a name, but you picked on the wrong woman when you came to see my wife.'

Saunders thought about saying something uncomplimentary about nosy women but when he looked at Blake's he decided to stay silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien paid his hotel bill, he was going to spend the night at the farm with Jean. Charlie and Ned were going to be driven back to the hotel after dinner by James and they would all meet in Ballarat later in the week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they boarded the flight back to Melbourne Iris passed an envelope to Lucien with a sly smile.

'Don't open it until you get home.' She whispered, then louder, 'it's been lovely having you stay, come again, we'd love to have you.'

'Thank you, for everything,' Jean called, 'bye Jack.'

Jack kissed his mother and shook Lucien's hand,

'Be seein' you.'

'I'm sure you will, Jack.' Lucien grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean came down from her bath to find Mattie, Charlie and Lucien looking intently at something.

'What's that?' She tried to peer over their shoulders.

'I think centre of the sideboard,' Mattie smiled, 'next to your wedding photograph.'

'Oh definitely,' Charlie agreed, so Lucien stood up and went over to put the object down. Jean followed him,

'Where did you get that?!' she gasped, trying to take it off him.

'Iris.' Lucien smirked then pulled her into a deep kiss, putting the photograph of her, next to Bess, in her borrowed riding clothes, next to their wedding picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, Jack settled, new friends made and...Jean in trousers!


End file.
